Shadow Statues
Sure. They're small, molded, painted, and scaly. And they're everywhere in my room. Granted, I do love dragons. My name is... Not important. Though you can call me Scarlet. Growing up as an only child, my love for the mythical creatures I read about in books blossomed into a rather large collection of the marvelous statues. Some of them sit with their jaws gaping and their claws in check, ready to spring from their rock formation. And in a sense this made them all the more lovable. It felt as if they were here to protect me. Which, in the same sense, made them deadly. And you probably sit, staring at your monitor with the intentions of closing out this tab and going back to whatever you internet hipsters do these days, right? Wrong. These scaly bastards are the only reason I'm bothering to waste both of our time. And since you're already a paragraph deep into my story, hear out the rest of it, alright? I normally don't overlook the little guys. They stand like what they are- statues- on my desk. Waiting. Watching with their stony little eyes engraved into their rock hard heads. And for the most part the ones I stare at daily are in good shape. This all started when I dropped one of them off the edge of my desk- And one of his horns broke off. It was a simple mistake. I just tossed the remains of the horn into the trash, it didn't seem like that much of a deal. So I went on with my day, leaving my room for obvious reasons, and coming back at night to sleep. I felt a sharp chill down my spine as I took position on my bed on my side. It felt like something tiny- and sharp- was lightly teasing my back. I squirmed and tried to brush it off, and closed my eyes. Though what met them was not a veil of darkness, as to be expected. It was two amber orbs glaring deep into mine. I sprang up from my bed, quite shaken. I looked around nervously. There. That damn statue- the one with the broken horn- had been turned, its stony gaze fixed in my direction. "Fuck you!" I screamed at it and threw the nearest pillow. It bounced and landed limply on my desk, blocking the creature from sight. I felt quite stupid being afraid of only a statue, though I did quite soon fall back asleep. The rest of my day went rather fine, taking away my absence from my bedroom to attend classes. I came back every evening like I always do, to drop my bag off by my door and greet my laptop. The row of dragons that outlined the back of my desk sat as normal, all of them in the same sculpted position they had been fired in. Though I do feel quite silly to admit I sent the one with a broken horn a glare before turning back to my laptop. The internet managed to widdle away quite some hours into the night. I checked the clock. 11:43 PM. I should be getting back to bed, if I had to get up around 6:30 that morning. I closed my laptop and stood up from my chair, sliding it into my desk. I overlooked the little guardians on my desk as I always would do. Some of them were bronze. Some were blue. One of them I even hand-crafted myself. He looked the least scary, and the least professional. All of them were normal. I checked the clock again. 11:44 PM. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up again. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep, though I sat up and rubbed my eyes as if I had only blinked. I hated when this happened. I checked the clock. My blurry vision told me it said 6 something, but when I really focused on the naturally bright red digits- 6:66 AM I jumped. Literally jumped. My fingers reached over to click one of the buttons, but the alarm itself felt unnaturally hot. I pulled away, backing up in my bed. My gaze darted around my room, trying to figure out what was out of place. Something must be, because scary things don't happen out of the ordinary. At least, not in the stories I read. But no, everything seemed okay. I warily laid back down. It took me a while before I could sleep again, but I woke up again to the sound of my alarm. Category:Items/Objects